Distance
by AFineFrenzy23
Summary: Formally called 'Unwanted.' Blaire hasn't seen James in three years. Will the heat still be there or will someone else steal her heart? Possible Pairs: BCD/JSP..etc.
1. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I only own Alex, Sara, Sloane, Bex, and Blaire. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling unless otherwise stated. **

**Frenzy here! Back with an updated ''Unwanted!" I've changed ALOT of stuff and hope you like it! I don't know if I'll continue with ''The Scorpian and The Rose.'' But I'll let you know.**

**Note: I like to think of Blaire as a mix of Ginny Weasley and Lily Evans. Booksmart but loves Quidditch, sin't afraid to speak her mind and witty. **

James's thoughts are in **BOLD. **

Blaire's thoughts are in _Italics. _

**That should help you de-code everything. I'll try to update daily! (or twice a day. like today.)**

* * *

><p>Blaire Diggory stood on the platform of nine and three-quarters, wringing her hands nervously. It had been three years since she had been here and her heart thudded. After her mother died in her third year, her father had forced her to go to Beauxbatons in hopes of getting her as far away from the Potters as possible. Blaire didn't fully understand her father's hate towards Harry Potter except that he fully blamed Mr. Potter for Blaire's older brother's demise. Taking a deep breath, Blaire prepared herself for her last year at Hogwarts. She walked through the hazy steam from the train, turning heads as she walked. Self-conscious, she wondered if she had overdressed in a simple deep green sundress or if she was just out of place.<p>

She flushed, noticing how many boys were staring at her in awe, the girls looking angry and cold towards her. Passing a particularly large group of sixth year boys, she heard faint whispers that sent a deeper blush.

"Check out the new girl, she's hotter than Fiona," One hissed and the others murmured their approval. Blaire started to walk faster, desperately looking for her friends. Her friends that if her father knew she hung around with, he would lock her up and never let her out. The Potters.

"Blaire! Over here!" Someone called as Blaire stowed her things and started going through the compartments. She had already gotten several offers to sit with a compartment full of boys much she refused. Lily Luna Potter, fiery red hair and all, waved enthusically towards Blaire, beckoning into a compartment full of friends. With a grinning smile, she entered and glanced over the entire crowd, recognizing Sara and Sloane Hastings, Bex Franklin, Lorcan Lovegood, Alex Finnigan and the Potters. She smiled, hugging the girls and smiling towards the boys.

Everyone smiled at her and she felt like she was home. Lorcan and Alex started a game of Exploding Snap, laughing every few minutes. Bex and Sara helped Blaire with her noisy cat, letting the massive ginger tom out of his wicker carrier. They all looked different but then again, three years changes a person. Bex was taller and had caught the eye of Lorcan with her platinum blond hair and stunning looks but was still slightly tomboyish. Sara and Sloane, the auburn haired twins had different styles now and seemed more independent, with Sara more soft-spoken and sweet while Sloane was confident and out-going. Lily, of course, was Lily with her pretty looks and book-smarts like her grandmother but still knew how to have fun. Lorcan and Alex had that casual good looks and were still the marauders that they were.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Blaire Diggory would return to Hogwarts," Blaire spun around and smiled brightly. Her childhood best mate, James Potter, leaned against the doorframe with a handsome grace. _Merlin, Quidditch has done him good._ She thought distractedly and hugged him happily. He still smelled like James, a scent that would be forever trapped in her senses. Awkwardly, they broke apart and she smiled rather shyly at him, fiddling with her key pendant. "You still have that?" He asked, sitting down next to her and taking the pendant from her fingertips. He toyed with it, a smile creeping on his face. Blaire noticed how close they were and that the entire compartment had fallen quiet, everyone inconspicuously eyeing her and James. Blaire's heart thudded wildly and she watched him. She hadn't realized how much of an effect James still had on her. He glanced up and their eyes met, his beautiful hazel staring into her vibrant green. Seconds passed before someone coughed and she snapped out of it, quickly looking away.

_Oh Merlin, I still have a crush on him. _

**Wow, she got even prettier. **

Blaire leaned back in the compartment seat but then jerked forward, feeling James's arm lying across the top. One small move and his arm could have been around her. Lily winked at her and Bex gave her a covert thumbs-up, making her blush harder.

**Talk, James, talk.**

_Say something, Blaire Diggory!_

"So-" They both started and laughed. James waved his hand to encourage her to talk and she smiled, making his heart flutter with excitement. They talked the entire trip into Hogwarts until Blaire spotted the twinkling lights of Hogwarts and stared at them mesmerized.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget this place," James murmured, leaning towards her to look at the approaching school. She smiled and turned towards him, surprised on how delighted he looked.

_He still has that effect on me...fantastic._

**She's beautiful...stunning.**

Blaire flushed and turned back towards the school, jumping up excitedly as the train pulled to a stop. They had already changed into their robes and as they exited the train, James hung back to walk beside her and Bex, Lorcan nudging Alex and wolf whistling at James. James took off after his two friends, planning to hex them.

**This year, she'll be mine.**

_I hope that my feelings for him won't interfere with our friendship. _

Bex leaned in, taking advantage of James's absence to whisper to Blaire. "James and Blaire...has a nice ring to it, right?" She winked at Blaire's expression and the two girls entered the school.

Blaire gasped, remembering the great times she had at this school. The Hall was rapidly filling with the older students, the first-years anxiously waiting for the Sorting. Lorcan picked a spot at the Gryffindor table and they all settled down, James sitting down next to Blaire almost out of habit. They were closer than close in her first three years, despite the fact that Blaire was head over heels about him. Obviously, she hide it pretty well since he hadn't caught on.

"So, Blaire, how's life? Any hot Beauxbatons girls that you'll be bringing 'round?" Lorcan piped up and Bex glowered at him angrily. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You are such a pig," She snapped and turned away from him, rubbing her forehead.

"They'll be snogging before Christmas," James leaned in and whispered in Blaire's ear, making her giggle. Lily raised her eyebrows questionably and discreetly nudged Albus.

"Wanna bet?" Blaire whispered back, the smell of pine trees on his robes smelling like heaven to Blaire.

"What are the terms?" James whispered back, accidently brushing the top of her hand with his finger. She suppressed a shudder of either embarrassment or pleasure. She couldn't be sure.

"Tomorrow. Beech tree by Black Lake. I'll come up with terms tonight." She smiled, remembering their favorite place to hang out when they were younger. James gave a low chuckle, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Devious as usual. One of the reasons's why I love you, Diggory." He said before returning to his meal. He didn't realize what that sentence had done to Blaire.

**Operation win Blaire's heart starts tomorrow. I never should have stopped writing to her because of Fiona.**

"Same to you, Potter."

"You and James looked pretty comfy at the feast," Lily remarked as they climbed the stairs towards their dorm. Even though Lily was a fourth-year, she slept in the spare bed in the sixth and seventh dorm due to bullying from her former classmates. She had skipped two years, was doing sixth-year work, and would graduate next year.

"Just catching up," Blaire murmured her excuse, smoothing out her maroon bed sheets, smiling.

"Uh huh, he was devastated when you left, Y'know."

_Somehow, I doubt that. _

"Until he met Fiona, you mean." Blaire fired back, hurt when he had stopped writing to her because of Fiona.

"Then why did I find letters that he wrote to you but never sent even WHEN he was dating that cow?" Lily coyly replied and Blaire's heart stopped.

_Why didn't he send them?_

Blaire sighed and sat down on the edge of Lily's bed, the twins and Bex gathering around. "I...I-didn't think he would still have that effect on me after all these years."

"I can't wait until you're officially part of the Potter Clan!" Lily squealed and Blaire blushed. The girls snuggled down into their sheets and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. School started in two days and they needed all the beauty rest they could get.


	2. Remembering The Past

**oooo! I'm feeling motivated! I promise not to crash and burn like I did last time!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the twins, Bex, Alex and Blaire. Though I would like James. :)**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to wear?" Lily asked Blaire when she woke up the next morning.<p>

"Lils, it's NOT a date!" Blaire sighed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Bex awoke next, grinning at Lily and Blaire.

"Might as well give in and let Lily work her magic," Bex suggested and Blaire threw her hands up in aggravation.

"Fine, do your worst," Blaire gave in rather quickly and Lily went to work. She slicked on the last amount of mascara, looking at Blaire's fretting face. "What if he notices and think I'm just trying to impress him?"

"He will only notice how beautiful you look," Lily soothed her and handed Blaire a pair of skinny jeans and a floral tank. The girls gasped in awe when Blaire changed and gave her a hug. Lily had discreetly done her make-up, not going over the top but subtle. Blaire gave a nervous smile and checked the time before walking down to the common room and out of Hogwarts. James was already leaning on the tree waiting for her and he smiled when he watched her approach.

**Good thing she made this plan. Now we have a fair amount of alone time.**

_Goodness, what am I going to say?_

"Hey, look what I found," James greeted her warmly and steered her towards the base of the tree. Blaire gasped, seeing their initials carved into the tree. It read: BDC + JSP.

"I can't believe it's still here!" Blaire whispered happily, crouching down and running her fingertips across the carving. "I remember when you put that...I was so scared that a teacher would catch us. What luck to find it after all these years!" She told him and smiled.

"Okay, I lied," James started, looking sheepish. "Whenever I'm upset or something, I come here and look at that. Reminds me of the simpler times. When it didn't matter who you liked or all this drama. Just you and me. Against the world."

**Shut up James, you're rambling! She is going to think you are a creep!**

_That's sweet..._

Blaire voiced her thought and he smiled care freely at her, sitting down and lounging against the massive beech tree overlooking Black Lake. Blaire sat cross-legged next to him, playing with the grass at her feet. James watched her for a moment and then sat up, his shoulder touching hers. Blaire turned her head slightly and smiled at him, their faces just inches from each other. "So...these terms," She started and he seemed to snap out of it and look off towards the lake before lying back on the tree. "I say they will be together before New Year's."

"I say Christmas," James replied, running a hand through his raven-black hair. Blaire rolled her eyes and he feigned hurt. "What?"

"You still do that?" She asked him and smirked when he didn't have an answer.

**Does she think it's dorky?**

_Just let ME play with your hair, idiot._

"Well if you think you're so perfect, you do it," James fired back and Blaire laughed. "So what do I get if I win? Which I will," James added arrogantly. Blaire opened her mouth but shut it, seeing her enemy wander over and sidle up to James. Fiona Brown. James's mood went from fun and playful to annoyance.

"What bet?" She purred, shooting Blaire a stay-away-from-him-or-I-will-hex-you. Blaire smirked back and reached for her wand, which was lying on the grass next to her.

"Nothing, Fiona." James said curtly and jerked his arm away. Fiona pouted, her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"That's NOT an attractive face, Brown," Blaire sang out, enjoying Fiona's expression.

James roared with laughter and moved away from Fiona that only made him closer to Blaire.

"If it's a bet, the loser should have to kiss the winner. That seems fair," Fiona snapped scathingly, hoping that Blaire would freeze up.

**GO AWAY, FIONA. NOW. BEFORE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING.**

_I hate her. I hope the giant squid eats her. _

"Go away Fiona," James muttered angrily, his eyes darting to the initials on the bottom of the beech tree. "If I wanted to kiss Blaire, I would."

**Way to be an idiot. Even the squid couldn't get you out of this mess.**

Fiona's face twisted angrily and she stomped off. James sighed and flopped back dramatically, only to land on Blaire's lap.

_If he WANTED to kiss me? Does he? _

Blaire forced a laugh and shoved him off, standing up and brushing the grass off her legs. "We have figure out the terms later," She said shortly and walked back towards the school. James stared after her confused, running a hand through his hair anxiously.

**Bloody hell...what did I do?**

_I guess we can't be friends..._

Lily grinned as she watched Blaire enter the common but her smiled faded into a frown.

"Fiona," Blaire mouthed and grabbed her book bag. She headed to the one place where she could be in peace in quiet: the library.

"I'm going to kill her," Bex growled, thinking about Fiona.

Albus leaned over the top of the couch and winked at Sloane, Sara looking hopefully in her direction. "Well, there isn't drama without Brown involved.

They all murmured their agreement and waited for James to return.

* * *

><p>James finally entered the common room and flopped down in an armchair. Lily raised her eyebrows and then closed her Charms textbook, eyeing her oldest brother.<p>

"I've always wanted a sister," She began and James looked tiredly at her.

"Ask Mum then," James replied, pulling out his wand and using it to blow out puffs of colored smoke.

"Noooo, you need to find a suitable girlfriend," Lily, the stubborn one she was, poked her brother with her quill and gave him a stern look. James rolled his eyes and shoved himself out of the chair, growling similar to an angry bear.

"I don't need my little sister interfering with my love life," James almost snarled, standing over her and drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch. Luckily, Lily did back down very easily.

"Fine," Lily snapped back and James ducked out of the common room and passed the library, spotting Blaire reading at a table. He walked over and sat across from her, surprise on her face when she glanced up and saw him.

"Hi..." She said slowly, putting her wand down beside her. She must have been practicing a spell or something.

"What were you doing?" James asked, attempting to swing back into their usual banter and witty friendly conversations without any luck.

**Way to go idiot, you mess everything up.**

_Stop acting stupid. Be normal._

"A charm. I'm thinking about locking Brown in a Vanishing Cabinet," Blaire surprised herself, slipping easily into their old friendship. She smirked and closed the heavy textbook. "Nope, I was doing _Expecto Patronum_,"She added and James smiled brightly.

"Can you produce a full patronus?" He asked and Blaire nodded. "Show me?" James added and Blaire smirked coyly.

"If you show me yours, Lily said you can do a full one too."

"Fine."

They both stood up and went back down towards Black Lake, standing next to each other and pointing their wands at the lake.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three...!"

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

**Oh no, this is bad.**

_SERIOUSLY? _

What happened next would make everything awkward...

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What's your favorite animal? (I need an animal to be picked for their patronuses.)<strong>

**Do you think this is going too fast? What are your thought?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Strangers

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only a select few characters. _**

**First off, I'm sorry this is so short. When I started out, I wanted each of my chapters is average about 900-1000 words (which is about 4-5 pages on WORD.) And I wanted to have this uploaded three days ago but...**

**I lost someone VERY important to me. She lost her battle to cancer. She was the one who always told me how good my writing was and how much she was impressed by me. PLEASE, don't feel sorry for me. If anything, pray for her family. This woman didn't show you that she was sick or even told my English class until she had too. **

**Rest in Peace Mrs. M. You will be missed. **

**I couldn't write this chapter very well, due to circumstances. **

**But I hope you like it. Something exciting is coming next chapter. :D**

**-Frenzy**

_**This fanfiction will forever be dedicated to Mrs. M and my grandfather, two special people who always saw the best in me when I didn't. To Mrs. M: Thank you for opening up the world of writing for me. I could never repay you.**_

* * *

><p><em>Expecto Patronum!<em>

Two similar shaped silvery animals burst from the tips of theirs wands, skimming the tops of the lake. James and Blaire's mouth stood agape, attempting to comprehend what had just happened. The silvery animals turned out to be darker colored Labradors, one slightly larger than the other but other than that, the same.

**Didn't Lily say something about when two people have the same patronus that they were supposed to be together?**

_Lily should have an answer for this._

James grinned sheepishly at Blaire and she flashed back to her third year, her last day at Hogwarts before her father was going to come for her...

_***Flashback* **_

_**"I'm going to miss you," James admitted glumly, using his wand to carve their initials into the beech tree. Blaire smiled sadly, her shoulder-length brown hair in a ponytail. **_

_**"You can still write and hopefully I'll be coming over on Christmas and summer break," Blaire replied slowly, knowing that her father would not allow her near the Potter house. James scoffed, knowing he was loosing his best friend at that exact moment. "Stop it James, I don't want my last day spoiled with your attitude," Blaire called him out on his behavior angrily. James sighed, his thirteen-year-old self-wanting to mope and feel terrible but he put on a brave face. **_

_**"Fine," He said and glanced up, his cheeks coloring angrily. Blaire looked over and saw a younger Fiona Brown smiled shyly and waving to the eldest Potter.**_

_**"She likes you," Blaire- with her uncomfortable honesty when it came to certain things- said quickly. **_

_**"I don't like her," James snapped, his face passing red and going to maroon. Blaire, laughing, fell backwards and lay on the grass to stare at the clouds. James joined her, his shoulder touching hers in a comforting way. They spend two hours like this; not speaking but grateful for each other's company until Blaire finally spoke. **_

_**"I'm going to miss you, James Sirius Potter."**_

_**"I know, Blaire Cedric Diggory."**_

_***End Flashback***_

Blaire sat down and went to lie on her back, her green eyes clouding with tears for a moment before she blinked them away. James smiled and lay down beside her, his shoulder touching hers, as it was the most natural thing in the world. She looked at him and their eyes met, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I missed you," She said softly and then looked back at the clear blue sky. "But it feels like we're strangers," She added.

"I know what you mean," James replied and studied her face for a moment before looking back at the sky. "But more than anything, I miss the days where it was simpler."

"Before Fiona liked you?" Blaire questioned with a smirk on her face. James rolled his eyes but nodding slowly.

"Dating her was the worst thing I ever did," James murmured.

"Let me guess, she just liked you for your body?" Blaire said sarcastically, earning a laugh from James.

"Shut up," He replied, bemused. His hazel eyes sparkled with amusement as he pulled out his wand and twirled it, making puffs of colored smoke.

Blaire sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the sunny day with her former best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>To the person who reviewed. I can't seem to remember your name only that it had Swan in it. So...<strong>

**To Swan:**

**Thank you for reviewing. I read your review right after I found out about Mrs. M's passing and it comforted me. I'll work on all the things you said and about the Amos-being-too-old-to-have-kids, I've got that covered. I will explain later.**

**AFineFrenzy23.**

**Perhaps, Review? I'm in no mood to beg. **


	4. Rather Have James

**I'm back! Got my motivation back and I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS. **

**So...I finally got the plot all involved and hinted at what might happen. **

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>When Blaire went to breakfast the next morning, she was surprised to see Headmistress McGonagall pacing in front of the podium. The older woman had a look of excitement and worry on her face and when breakfast was finished, she waved her wand, closing the Hall's doors with a bang. Blaire caught James's eye and he shrugged, turning towards the professor with curiosity.<p>

"Students of Hogwarts, it has long been a sport for our four Houses to compete for the Quidditch Cup but this year, that will not happen," She started and the students protested, Lorcan yelling angrily and even James looking bewildered.

**She has finally gone mad...**

"Sit down and listen, you dolt," Bex snapped at Lorcan and he plopped back down, his eyes wide at Bex's ferocity. Blaire smirked and then turned back towards the Professor, who calmly waited for the noise to die down.

"Instead of just FOUR houses competing for the cup, two other Quidditch teams shall be competing also," She paused, perhaps for dramatic effect. "The school of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons shall be sending their Quidditch teams to compete for a new cup...the Quidditch School Cup."

_MY team? My team will be coming!_

**Rubbish!**

Blaire leaned forward, anticipating when her friends from Beauxbatons would arrive. James looked over at her and frowned, only to be punched by Lorcan, who was clearly freaking out.

"We'll beat these gits, no problem!" He hissed excitedly and Blaire glared at him angrily.

"I happened to TRAIN these gits, thank you very much," She growled and looked back at McGonagall.

The professor waved her wand and the Great Hall's doors opened, revealing a Quidditch team dressed in pale blue, all quite attractive. They started walking towards the front of the Hall, lead by a tall blonde haired boy who stopped, spotting Blaire. Blushing, Blaire rose and happily at her friends, greeting everyone with a polite hug and kind words.

"Hiya, B," The blonde haired boy said softly and gave her a quick hug before looking at Professor McGonagall. They continued their way towards the Head table and stopped, turning to face the Hogwarts students once they reached the podium. McGonagall nodded and greeted each student, conversing longer with the blonde haired boy. James glanced at Blaire and noticed, with dismay; she was blushing faintly and staring intently at the blonde boy.

**Bloody hell, she knows him!**

_I cannot believe they are all here..._

As the Headmistress introduced the team, she informed everyone that the Durmstrang team would arrive tomorrow. After dismissing the Hall, she reminded them that it was their last day before classes would start tomorrow.

"Wanna introduce us to your friends, Diggory?" James asked and Blaire smiled happily at him, making his stomach flip with pleasure. She led James and Lorcan as well as Bex up to the team and hugged the blonde boy again.

"This is Brian," Blaire said first, introducing the team's Captain. James stepped forward and shook his hand while Lorcan scowled suspiciously. With anxiety stirring in his mind, James noticed how close Brian stood with Blaire, their hands inches apart.

**Bloody git. Who does he think he is?**

_James looks nervous...why?_

Bex gasped and smiled broadly, making James and Blaire both jump. "This is THE Brian? Your boyfriend, Brian?"

**BOYFRIEND? **

_Shut up, Rebecca, shut up._

Lorcan glared at Bex for a moment and then caught the eye of a Quidditch player, winking at her.

"EX-boyfriend," Brian said slowly as if he was not entirely okay with being the ex. He glanced at Lorcan and James, staring at James longer and angrier. Blaire smiled sheepishly and moved away from Brian, now standing oddly close to James. "She didn't want to have a long-distance relationship," He added coolly but bitterly.

_You could cut the awkward with a knife..._

Blaire coughed and pulled forward another girl. She had spirited grey eyes and black hair wore in a braid. "This is Holly," Holly spoke up, obviously very witty and confident. She threw a broad, flirty smile at James who pretended to barely notice.

**So much awkwardness. **

Blaire introduced the rest of the team, only one other girl standing out to the group. Her name was Krystal and from Brian said, she had replaced Blaire on the team. "Well, I'll leave you with the Headmistress to get settled," Blaire murmured quietly and started for the Hall doors, throwing one last smile towards Brian. James gave Brian a warning look, which the boy returned, both of them looking at Blaire.

"You okay?" He asked worried at Blaire's silence. Blaire glanced up at him, worry on his handsome face and her stomach flipped happily.

"Yeah...I just...never mind."

"No, tell me," He persisted and Blaire glanced around before pulling him into a broom closet. James looked down at her puzzled, seeing the look of panic etched on her face. "Blaire, what's wrong?" He asked, unable to contain the panic in his voice.

**She's going to think I'm some over protective fool. **

"That Krystal girl...she's bad news," She started slowly, awkwardly aware of how close they were. "She hates me. Like really hates me for some reason."

"Is...She. Dangerous?" James replied slowly, seeing the look of worry and panic on Blaire's sweet face.

**One move and I could kiss her. Merlin, help me.**

_One move and I could kiss him. Oh Merlin._

"Yeah, she's really bad news," Blaire said, close enough to be captivated by James's scent. It whirred around her, smelling of pine needles and strangely, polished wood. "James, she _scares _me."

"It will be okay. Lorcan and I, we'll beat her team and then she'll be gone," James replied comfortingly and placed his hands around her waist in an uncomfortable hug. Blaire sighed, oddly comforted and put her hands around his neck, lacing her fingers together. James's eyes flitted from her eyes to her lips and leaned down at the exact moment she leaned up.

"Well, well, well," Lorcan pulled open the cupboard down and leaned against it, mischief in his eyes. Blaire and James sprang apart, aware that they had almost kissed. "If you wanted to take him in a broom closet, all you had to do is ask," Lorcan winked at Blaire and she blushed, sliding out of the cupboard. She snatched Bex by the arm and pulled her along, leaving James to sort out Lorcan.

**I'm going to kill him. Then bring him back to life to clean up the mess.**

"You almost kissed! I saw it," Bex whispered excitedly. "But...what about Brian?" She asked confused.

Blaire stopped and glanced around, only to see an empty corridor. "I'd rather have James."

* * *

><p><strong>LE GASPE. They almost kissed! Don't you just looooove Lorcan? <strong>

**Anyway, please review? If I get 10 reviews, there will be a KISS next chapter. AND for the 10th person to review, they will earn a spoiler!**

***It has to be 10 DIFFERENT people. **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	5. The Jacket

**Okay, I'm hopefully doing to start doing daily updates. I checked the stats today and I have viewers in Germany and England? I find that extremely cool! Drop me a review and tell me if it's you! I'd love to talk to you!**

**Thanks Aliceblu for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"Jimmy, I want to pull a prank!" Lorcan whined at dinner that night, playing with his silverware. Bex looked at him, disgusted but the pair was sitting oddly closer than usual. James glanced up from his Quidditch book, the sign-up list on the table beside him.<p>

"You don't need my permission, Lorcan," James replied, his hazel eyes not leaving the book. Blaire looked around the Hall out of curiosity and spotted Brian walking towards her.

_Bloody hell. Can't the guy take a hint?_

**Okay, Lorcan. Let's prank HIM.**

James nudged Lorcan and pointed slowly at Brian, who plopped down next to Blaire and nodded rather politely to everyone else. Lorcan smiled deviously, leaning for like a bloodhound on a scent, his blue eyes watching the target. Blaire forced a smile to Brian and he smirked back at her, igniting a flame on anger in James. James caught the pleading look in her eyes as she caught his eye.

_"Help." _Blaire mouthed to James and she relaxed when he stood up from across the table and Brian looked at him, his mouth agape from the long story he was telling Blaire.

"Blaire, we have to go to Potions and help Professor Brown, remember?" James lied and Blaire gratefully stood up, only to have Brian leap up too.

"I'm come too, I need to learn how to get around this school," He explained, walking with James and Blaire out into the corridor.

**Git. Bloody git. **

_You have to be kidding me. _

"Uh, Brian?" Blaire turned towards him, shooting a flirty smile. "Could you run back to the table and get my jacket?" She'd purposely left it there to get him away. Brian nodded, succumbed by her smile and almost tripped over himself to get back to the Great Hall.

"Merlin, that boy is annoying," James said bitterly and Blaire glanced up, seeing jealously flit across her friend's face.

"I need to get him away. He's bloody annoying me!" She whispered, watching for Brian's return.

"Do you trust me?" James said suddenly, looking down at her. There was something in his eyes, something Blaire didn't recognize.

"Of course," She replied and gave him a small smile.

"Good, and Blaire?"

"Yes?"

"Don't hate me, okay?"

"Why-" Blaire started but stopped when James leaned down and kissed her. His hand slipped around to her waist and hers went to the back of his neck, responding to the kiss.

**She tastes like cherries...**

_Merlin, I'm kissing JAMES SIRIUS POTTER._

There was a fire on their lips, a passionate moment that neither would experience with anyone else. Sparks flew when they touched, however clichéd that seemed at the moment. They finally broke apart after what seemed to be hours of sunshine and Blaire spotted Brian over the top of James's shoulder. What started out as an innocent kiss to get Brian away had evolved into something more.

**Take that, Beauxbatons. **

_He kissed me...to get rid of Brian._

"Brian..." Blaire started, slipping out of James's arms. Brian soundlessly handed her the jacket he had retrieved and chuckled bitterly.

"Should have known that you two would fall in love," He said and smiled, hugging Blaire. "I always knew you two were perfect for each other." He nodded curtly to James and then winked at Blaire.

Once he left, Blaire turned to James, seeing her best mate run a hand through his hair nervously. She opened her mouth to speak-

"Don't worry about," James cut her off and smiled his trademark grin. "That's what friends are for." Blaire flushed and nodded slowly, her mind overriding her heart's desire to kiss him again. He smiled and leaned in once more, placing another sweet kiss on his lips before turning away. Blaire watched him disappear, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slightly slumped.

XX

"Did you get rid of Brian?" Bex asked, snapping Blaire out of daydreaming. She had retreated to her bed after her kiss with James. Lily and the twins filed in after the blonde-haired person, Lily's temper showing in her dark green eyes. Sloane leaned on Blaire's bed, curiosity in her grey eyes. Sara was attempting to calm Lily, who was raging about Aaron Greengrass and his egoistical head.

"Yeah...well, James did." Blaire said bluntly, not wanting to get involved with Lily. One of her many flaws were she absolutely couldn't stand conflict. She would do anything to avoid a fight and to this day, she still didn't know how she managed to become a Gryffindor.

"How?"

"Hekissedme." Blaire spat out quickly and flushed. Lily stopped yelling and turned her head, like a curious feline.

"He what?" Lily ventured over and sat in front of Blaire. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun with one hand while she stared at Blaire with clear blue eyes.

"He kissed me. To get rid of Brian."

The dorm erupted into cheers and squeals but Blaire rolled her eyes and flopped back on her back, staring up at the maroon curtains. "GIRLS! Stop, it didn't mean anything! Just a friend helping a friend out!" She protested. She sat back up and rubbed her temple, a flush coming to her face.

"So he just kissed you once?" Lily pressed on. Bex watched from her bed, her blue eyes full of joy.

"Yes! No...He kissed me after Brian left too," Blaire sighed and climbed off her bed, pacing the room. Her mind was afire with ideas and she sighed, sitting down on Lily's trunk.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Told you there would be a kiss! More drama! NO, THEY WILL NOT BE GETTING TOGETHER...yet. :)<strong>

**Review? Feedback? Did you like? Hate? Tell me, okay? **


	6. Worth It

**Author's Note: **I have styled this chapter slightly different than most chapters. I wanted to have the story switch from James to Blaire without pesky wording like ''Meanwhile James was blah blah.''

If you guys don't mind, I would like James and Blaire to get together quicker than most stories do because there is something BIG that is about to happen and it would just add extra tension if they were together.

I suggest listening to sad music.

Also: James's thoughs are in _**BOLD ITALICS**_. (just for this chapter.)

**Characters (c) to J.K Rowling. Except the ones you don't know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Great Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>It seemed like a normal day, Blaire sat down next to James and started to eat slowly. She has cornered James yesterday and they both decided that the kiss was nothing more than a friend helping a friend. They happily fell back into their friendship, teasing each other but the chemistry undeniable.<p>

"Ms. Diggory," Blaire glanced up to see Professor Slughorn standing above her. The look on his face was a mix of pity and denial and Blaire's heart sunk. "Headmistress McGonagall would like to have a word with you," The Potions teacher nodded towards the entrance of the Great Hall, where the elderly woman was standing.

_**What is going on?**_

"I-I understand," Blaire heard herself say and stood up, James standing up also. "I'm fine, James." She murmured and followed Slughorn out of the Great Hall.

_It happened. I can feel it. He is gone. Merlin, please hold the tears back. _

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Great Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>James sat back down slowly, worry and irritation pricking at his heart. "What the hell happened?" He growled huskily, glancing at Bex, Alex and Lorcan. They all shrugged, bewildered. Bex automatically scooted closer to Lorcan, out of habit or looking for comfort.<p>

"It must be her father," Lily spoke up, her small voice quavering. James looked at her, his eyes narrowing almost angrily and Lily's temper rose. "Merlin, James Sirius! Everyone here can tell that you're in love with her and she's in love with you! Stop denying it!"

"I'm not denying anything," James muttered childishly, looking in a different direction to avoid his sister's eyes. Incidentally, they fell on Holly, one of the girls on the Beauxbatons Quidditch team. She confidently smiled at him, slightly flirtatious and he quickly looked away, slouching. He did NOT want to give Holly the wrong idea. His mind drifted to four days ago, the feel of Blaire's lips on his-

"Blaire," Lily exclaimed happily and James snapped out of his trance. She avoided their eyes and stooped to pick up her book bag, her eyes red. Bex, Lorcan and James leaped up to help her and she gave them a slow, forced smile.

"I'm fine." She choked out and then turned to James. "I won't be in class, will you get my homework?" He nodded quickly, his heart thudding painfully for her. He HATED seeing her upset. "I'll talk to later?" Without waiting for a response, Blaire all but ran out of the Hall.

"Ms. Diggory is going to need her friends more than ever now," A voice made the teens turn and Professor McGonagall smiled sadly at them. "Her father has passed."

Bex and Lily gasped and James immediatly went for his things so he could go after her.

"No, Mr. Potter, let her cope for a while on her own."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Room of Requirement<strong>

* * *

><p><em>My father is dead. I am an orphan. What am I going to do?<em>

Blaire, in a daze, wandered the halls until she stumbled upon the Room of Requirement. It was adorned with comfortable sofas and loveseats with a crackling fireplace.

_I'm alone._

Sobs echoed through her petite frame as she sank into one of the sofas, dumping her belongings at the door.

_I have no one._

After two hours of staring at the crackling fire and the wall occasionally, Blaire stood up and brushed the tears off her face, finding a restroom at the back of the Room. She freshened up and dug through her school bad until she found a small makeup bag. She unzipped it and pulled out her wand. "Accio guitar," She whispered, glad for the undetectable extension charm. She often keeps all her instruments and singing equipment in it.

She sat even longer, strumming out chords and occasionally singing until her voice broke and tears ran down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Skipping Class, wandering the halls.<strong>

* * *

><p>James wandered the halls, looking for Blaire. He had checked the common room, the library and the kitchens.<p>

_**I need to find her. I need to find her. **_He repeated over and over in his head until miraculously, he stumbled onto a wide door that seemed to appear. Curious, he opened it and walked inside, seeing Blaire sitting on a sofa. She was strumming a guitar but put it down once she noticed James. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, tears spilling over as she realized how much he cared.

_I guess I'm not totally alone..._

In two steps, he crossed the room and enveloped her in a warm hug, sitting down next to her. Neither noticed when James leaned back against the arm of the sofa and propped his feet up on the table, now laying down on the sofa or when Blaire burrowed into his chest, breathing in his heavenly aroma. Blaire fell asleep soundly, murmuring words in her sleep. James smiled down at her, playing with her wavy hair and stroking her cheek with his thumb. He was blissfully happy, breathing in the floral scent that Blaire was.

"Benny..." She murmured in her sleep, a name that stirred envy and jealously as well as anxiety in James. WHO was this Benny? A Muggle boyfriend? But what name she whispered next comforted his stirring emotions.

"James..." Blaire murmured and snuggled closer to James, causing him to smile. She murmured his name several times within the next hour and James felt himself drifting off but managed to stay awake to whisper a few words back.

"I love you, Blaire."

What he didn't realize was she briefly stirred out of her slumber and heard him whisper those three words.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Headmistress's Office<strong>

* * *

><p>After James and Blaire woke, she asked him if he would come to the funeral with her. He accepted and found out later that she had also asked Bex and Lorcan to come. Now, the four teens stood in McGonagall's office, waiting to use the Floo Network to get to Blaire's house. Blaire stood off to the side, staring at the floor as if she was mentally preparing herself for the funeral. Bex and Lorcan stood close together, Bex's temper unable to show it's ugly head on such a sober occasion. James noticed how upset Blaire looked and quickly crossed the room, lacing his fingers with hers. She smiled gratefully and leaned her head on his shoulder, ignoring the flutters in her stomach.<p>

_He's just being nice. Just being nice. But he did say that he loved you, didn't he? _

"Ms. Diggory, are you ready?" McGonagall interrupted Blaire's internal battle, holding out Floo powder. Blaire gripped her bag with her free hand and started to walk to the fireplace, her hand slipping away from James's.

She stepped into the flames and choked out the address of her home before shutting her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Diggory House<strong>

* * *

><p>"Missus?" Blaire stumbled out of her fireplace into the Diggory home, a small brownstone on the edge of London. She opened her eyes and saw Pinky, her family's house-elf standing.<p>

"Wow," James murmured, stepping out of the fireplace, followed by Bex and Lorcan. Pinky immediately bowed and waited for orders while James walked over to Blaire and held her hand again.

"Um, Pinky, would you show Lorcan and Bex to their rooms?" Blaire asked and Pinky nodded but her eyes flicked to James. "Is Benny in the backyard?" Pinky nodded again and Blaire grinned like a fool.

"C'mon James, there is someone I want you to meet." Blaire quickly said and Bex flashed her thumbs-up, gesturing to their hands. Lorcan rolled his eyes and pulled her along, obviously attempting to give them privacy.

James followed Blaire down the hall, wondering who Benny was. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and Blaire glanced back, curious. "You know we are here for you, Blaire." Blaire smiled and gave him a one-armed hug while he managed to slip his free hand around her waist, holding her close.

_Merlin, I can feel his abs. _

_**Just kiss her. Before you regret it. She won't be single forever. **_

James took a deep breath and looked down into those beautiful green eyes. "_I'm _here for you." Without a moment's hesitation, he kissed her, softly. Blaire's eyes widened before they closed shut and she responded to the kiss. They broke apart briefly before Blaire kissed him again, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his silky hair, her lips parting slightly. It was escalating into a heated snog that grew even more when James gently pushed her up against the wall, kissing her with a passion. He was kissing the girl of his dreams, the girl he had loved for seven long years and she was worth the wait. When they broke apart, he grinned like a kid and her mind started racing.

"Um, come...meet Benny," She whispered, dazed, and led him outside where James met someone he did not expect to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Didn't see a kiss coming, did you? OR close to a heated snog. Ah, the chemistry.

But, do you think it is appropriate for her to be kissing him after her father has died? (I think that all the emotions would be overwhelming and pent-up feelings would just explode like BAM.) But, I'll sit here an twiddle my thumbs, hoping for reviews. Reviews make me happy.

Who do **YOU **think Benny is?

I'll give you three different choices:

**A)** A child.

**B) **A dog.

**C) **Her Muggle Boyfriend.

First person to guess correctly (in a review) will win the chance to add a character in this story!

So? **Read. Review? **

-Mia.

(I'm a Hufflepuff by the way. What are you?)


End file.
